Playing cards such as Hwatu cards, trump cards etc. are widely used in various games. Card game machines with which card games can be played without card dealer are disclosed in Japanese patent application publication 2008-12157, 2005-103243 and Korean patent application publication 2006-93694.
In the card game machines disclosed in the above publications, when plural cards supplied to players are stacked on a card table, distinctive surfaces of lower cards are covered by upper cards except a card at the top of a stack of cards. In the game where the distinctive information of all the stacked cards is used to play games, players need to memorize the distinctive information of the lower cards, so it is very inconvenient to play games with the prior card game machines. For example, in a card game machine illustrated in FIG. 8, trump cards are stacked on a card table disposed below sliders, so that players can see distinctive information of a card only until another card slides down the slider to cover the distinctive information of a lower card.